conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Conversation
We need a dialog of some sort to translate as language is about dialogs and conversation rather than emotionless statements, anyone willing to do it wtih me? The Emperor Zelos 20:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : How do you mean? Like a sample paragraph? : Razlem 21:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: More as we create a dialog between two people (a bit like a roleplay) indicating through external mean like *s or ()s and so on emotions, intonation etc to create a more realistic thing to translate from everyday life The Emperor Zelos 07:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Whose language would we use? ::: śozä ano jas-fï ägï? Razlem 22:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: No ones, we would use english so everyone got something to use The Emperor Zelos 07:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well I suggest that we find a book or play and copy a dialogue out of it, but until then lets just start one.vii 09:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I have A Midsummer Night's Dream on me… Lysander: How now, my love! why is your cheek so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast? Hermia: Belike for want of rain, which I could well Beteem them from the tempest of my eyes. Lysander: Ay me! for aught that I could ever read, Could ever hear by tale or history, The course of true love never did run smooth; But, either it was different in blood,— Hermia: O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low. Lysander: Or else misgraffed in respect of years,— Hermia: O spite! too old to be engaged to young. Lysander: Or else it stood upon the choice of friends,— Hermia: O hell! to choose love by another's eyes. Or maybe it would be better to find something present-day… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) doesnt look very modern to me The Emperor Zelos 21:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That's what I said. Maybe a model would be a play where everyone doesn't rhyme when they talk and aren't excessively witty, and furthermore a text that I can actually understand let alone interpret. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My thought exacly, so is ANYONE on trying to create a realistic dialog between 2 people? My week has been really crappy, I had so much work from uni and a lot of assignments plus an exam but I got them all done, thank god, and I am pretty sure I passed. At the moment I am just chilling at home, so happy that I have done everything qand have four days to work on my language and relax. I sttill haven't managed to find some time to sit down and read Rosenfelder's Language Construction Kit yet which is sad but it's so hard finding time to do any reading that isn't from uni these days. :I know that the english isn't perfect but hey its a dialogue, not an essay, so now someone can reply and get the dialogue rolling,just erase this line when you do). vii 09:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) What we really need is a song. It is nice to hear languages to music. I like to hear Internationale in different languages, even though I'm a 9-10 capitalist. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) If you want a challenge, translate this (I assume this is the overall goal) and make it rhyme. It has a lot of idioms, plus it has already been translated into many languages which might give you some ideas. (If this isn't the case, just delete this post) Razlem 23:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Zero to Hero'' from Disney's ''Hercules Bless my soul Herc was on a roll Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll What a pro Herc could stop a show Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO He was a no one A zero, zero Now he's a honcho He's a hero Here was a kid with his act down pat From zero to hero in no time flat Zero to hero just like that When he smiled The girls went wild with oohs and aahs And they slapped his face On ev'ry vase (on ev'ry "vase") From appearance fees and royalties Our Herc had cash to burn Now nouveau riche and famous He could tell you What the Greek'should earn. Say amen There he goes again Sweet and undefeated And an awesome 10 for 10 Folks lined up Just to watch him flex And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs Hercie, he comes He sees, he conquers Honey, the crowds were Going bonkers He showed the moxie brains, and spunk From zero to hero a major hunk Zero to hero and who'da thunk Who put the glad in gladiator? Hercules! Whose daring deeds are great theater? Hercules Isn't he bold? No one braver Isn't he sweet Our fav'rite flavor Hercules, Hercules, Hercules, Hercules Hercules, Hercules Bless my soul Herc was on a roll Undefeated Riding high And the nicest guy not conceited He was a nothin' A zero, zero Now he's a honcho He's a hero He hit the heights at breakneck speed From zero to hero Herc is a hero Now he's a hero Yes indeed! _________________